Forum:Nichelle Nichols joins Project Enterprise
NICHELLE NICHOLS joins original 1979 Paramount team to recreate the lost movie ''Starship Enterprise'' Project Enterprise seeks fan funding 'Los Angeles, CA ' – Nichelle Nichols, "Uhura" in Star Trek, is now the official spokesperson for Project Enterprise – rebuilding the original USS Enterprise by the Hollywood team who created her for Star Trek: The Motion Picture in 1979. The original iconic model – used in the first six Star Trek films – succumbed to mishandling, respraying, and finally disappeared, crippled, into private hands in 2006, so she will never be seen again by devoted fans or appear in another Star Trek film. This is a cinematic travesty for this most recognized movie icon in the history of American popular culture. Richard Winn Taylor, who designed the Enterprise, Jim Dow, who built her, and Paul Olsen, who gave her a pearl ball gown (author of Creating the Enterprise) are determined to return their Enterprise to her rightful place in the Galaxy so she may live long and prosper as she boldly goes, traveling planet Earth for the joy of her tens of millions of fans. The team plans to raise enough money to kit out a dedicated, secure LA facility to handcraft a new Starship Enterprise that will be 50% larger and 200% more beautiful than their original eight foot model. The new Enterprise will be twelve feet long and will be displayed in a spectacular spherical 3D state-of-the-art LED virtual reality environment with projection mapping designed by award-winning FX master Richard Winn Taylor so the "flying" Enterprise will appear to be racing through time and space to dazzle her fans. The team will employ the illusory magic of one of Hollywood's master magicians to complete the spectacle and to return the magnificent Enterprise where she belongs, into the arms and hearts of her ardent and adoring fans the world over. Every aspect of the ship will be designed and built exactly as in 1979, only employing the most modern techniques and materials to last well into the century, and in the manner of everything Star Trek, the fans will be central to the experience. The Project will take 18-20 months to complete, during which a documentary directed by Richard will catalog every step of the process. Towards the end of the build A-list actors and directors will drop by to see the Queen of the Galaxy up close and personal, adding their stardust to the proceedings. Nichelle will unveil the Starship Enterprise at Grauman's Chinese Theatre on Hollywood Boulevard, the home of classic spectacular Hollywood premiers, in a blowout ceremony that will outdo the sensational star-studded movie premier events of the 1930's Golden Age of Cinema, with everything modern showbiz techniques can throw at it: searchlights, surround-sound music in synch with spread-beam lasers and fireworks, 3D displays, projection light shows, huge LED screens, filming drones, the Goodyear blimp, balloons, confetti, Star Trek luminaries, and anything else the team can dream up. Twenty foot high drapes will be drawn across the famous forecourt and Nichelle, glowing in a spotlight and regaling the crowds, thanking everyone for their support will command the curtains to part, revealing the magnificent Starship Enterprise flying through space. Nichelle will then approach the dais of the display and amidst huge applause will swing a bottle of champagne against the dais to declare the Enterprise launched and dedicated to loyal Star Trek fans everywhere. Those who donate towards Project Enterprise are offered a broad selection of unique and exclusive collectible premiums, the top tier of which is access to the Hollywood workshop with the opportunity to work on the Enterprise and also garner lifetime VIP entrance to any event the Enterprise is displayed anywhere in the world. Paul Olsen said of the project: "The Starship ''Enterprise is THE most renowned, recognized, and loved movie icon in the history of film and she deserves to be reborn while we're still alive and kicking to do it, as we alone possess the provenance to recreate her.'' "The millions of fans around the world have kept ''Star Trek alive through their devotion and love, and this is their unique chance to again play a part in rebuilding the USS Enterprise." ''Star Trek fans want to see models again on the Big Screen. Paul has created a timeline that takes off from his favorite fourth movie, The Voyage Home and written a rollicking script featuring their new Enterprise with classic and new characters and sequel potential. Once the Enterprise is touring the world and earning her keep, the team will match what fans have contributed to fund a scholarship program at Art Center in Pasadena for worthy applicants. The Enterprise has already become an indelible part of history, with some of humankind's most famous trailblazers exhibiting their love for the sci-fi icon. The first Space Shuttle was named "Enterprise" after Star Trek, as was Richard Branson's first rocket. The majority of American astronauts credit Star Trek with inspiring them to fly. The Enterprise and Star Trek are inseparable, but have now been separated. It's time for us to reunite them. Fans can donate towards the project at www.projectenterprise.space and are offered a wealth of exclusive premiums. Top tier contributors will be given tours of the workshop, lifetime VIP entry to any event where the Enterprise is displayed, meet and greets, every premium, dinner with the team and other exclusive perks. Paul says, "If you want to see the ''Enterprise in person, and again on the Big Screen, support Project Enterprise and we can make this happen in the best tradition of Star Trek!''" http://projectenterprise.space